Julie Makimoto
Julie Makimoto (original version: ) is one of the protagonists of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Story Julie is a 12 year old girl. She may come off a bit scattered but Julie can compete with the best of them at Bakugan. Julie would best be described as a little princess and in conversation, she can be a little vacant. She is bubbly, extroverted and adores Dan Kuso. She also hates Runo out of jealousy, but they end up good friends. She is his number one fan. Julie lives in the isolated Bakugan Valley. She is childhood friends with Billy and when he joins Masquerade she is crushed. She does whatever she can to free him from Masquerade's grip, which she does. When she is tested by Clayf she must battle against an illusionary version of her sister, Daisy Makimoto, making her think she wasn't special and how Daisy would always out do her at everything, but then she realized that she is special and doesn't need to compare herself to her sister. She battles Dan first to get Drago to evolve and it has been revealed that in the rankings she has moved up to eigth place. She and Hammer Gorem are defeated nevertheless, Dan hesitates a little bit since he didn't want her to fall off Hammer Gorem but Dan finally used his ability and caught Julie before she fell. When the Brawlers were in Vestroia Julie and Runo stayed behind in the Sub Terra/Haos world to slow down the Sub Terra-Haos Hybrids Rabeeder and Tricloid. Since they challenged them to a race Runo and Julie stalled them until Dan and Drago reached the portal, they stayed behind however. She later faced Tricloid again alongside Billy and Nene and defeat her, later forming a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Billy. Bakugan She is a master of powerful direct attacks and uses the Subterra attribute in battle. Her usual game plan in battle is to launch stronger and stronger attacks until her opponent can not fight anymore. Julie's Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Gorem. Julie adores Dan. * Subterra Gorem (Guardian Bakugan) * Subterra Hammer Gorem(Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 29) * Subterra Tuskor * Subterra Rattleoid * Subterra Manion Anime series Julie had a crush on Dan in the beginning of the anime. Julie has some strange personality quirks as she has cried in battle when it was not going her way. Julie and Billy were childhood friends until the Bakugan appeared in the world with Billy became obsessed of being in the top ten ranks ignoring Julie. When Billy joined Masquerade Julie was saddened by it but resolved to bring him back. Julie fought against Billy two more times winning before they met once more in Rome. During the battle Billy sent two Bakugan to the Doom Dimension before having no choice but to use Gorem. Gorem quickly smashes Billy's two Bakugan before he sends Cycloid, winning the fight. Julie manages to reach the old Billy and he ejects the the Doom Card saving Julie and Gorem. Billy apologizes for what he has done and goes with the brawlers. When Dan and Drago were sucked into the Doom Dimension everyone else loses on propose and enters the Doom Dimension looking for dan. They find him but are quickly separated by the legendary soldiers Julie is now fighting against the Subterra warrior Clayf. Clayf uses a projection of her older sister Daisy to fight Julie and easily defeats Julie's two starting Bakugan. Julie counters with Gorem doing the same until Clayf enters the battle. Clayf easily overpowers Gorem and Julie realizes that was living too much in her sister's shadow and she needs to find her own path to greatness. Gorem understands and evolves into subterra Hammer Gorem. The new Gorem defeats Clayf with one attack and Julie is freed from her sister. Julie later escapes the Doom Dimension and helps fight off Naga's forces with Billy. In the end she releases Gorem back to his world and later goes on a date with Billy. New Vestroia Julie is now 15, wearing new clothes like all others. She is seen in the first episode trying to find Shun with Runo and Dan. When Drago asks for help everyone volunteers but Drago asks the girls and Marucho to turn around Dan, Drago, and Marucho enter the portal. Julie and Runo are furious as the the boys ditched them. Julie is later seen talking about Billy at the diner where the girls work restating the romantic bond between them. Julie returns in episode 10 to help Runo to get to New Vestroia and help Dan, Marucho, and Drago. She was also in episode 12 alongside Mira Clay in battle with Gus Grav when Mira challenged Spectra to take off his mask if she beat him in a battle. Julie is then forced to enter and help Dan and the Bakugan Resistance, but after Lync entered, those who were able to enter in the Transporter must have Gauntlets, being Dan and Baron. Julie and the other friends couldn't enter. When Mira returned in the next season she gave Runo and Julie Gauntlets. Relationship Julie had a crush on Dan in the beginning of the anime. It is also known that she likes him because he's a little younger than her. She is almost always seen blowing kisses and flirting with him when chatting on the internet. Also when in person she hugs him often. However, she ends up in love with her childhood friend Billy and near the end of the series she starts going out with him. Battles See also de:Julie Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers